In conventional executions a typical solder assembly for solder operations consists of a stand on which a soldering iron rack must be placed for solder operations. Such executions have been found to be inconvenient, in general, with certain shortcomings discussed below.
In practice, concurrent with welding and soldering, because of the interaction of the soldering iron with the weld rod, the solder wire, and the flux, large amounts of noxious gases may be released and inhaled by the operators, who can be affected and often stricken unconscious by being poisoned. One previous primitive solution has been to provide a fan to blow off the noxious gases, which results only in dispersion of the gases which then permeate throughout the entire work space, and causes difficulty in bringing the soldering iron temperature up to the desired working point.
In addition, the prior art assemblies do not permit lighting facilities for incorporation therein, the illumination being accomplished by a desk lamp disposed close by the stand, or else by fluorescent lamps provided at the job site. This arrangement easily results either in work pieces colliding with one another and eventually falling, thereby destroying the desk lamp, or else in the power supply wires for the lamps intertwining with each other, thereby causing nuisances and inconveniences to the operators at work.
Furthermore, in the arrangement where the soldering iron rack is not correlated in a fixed layout with respect to the solder wire or weld rod, it is often found that the soldering iron rack has been displaced elsewhere or that the solder wire is misplaced. The time required for searching for the tools is wasted, causing the work efficiency to be lowered.
Finally, the dispersal of the noxious gases by an electric fan is carried out without any antipollution treatment such that the noxious gases in fact linger and permeate throughout the working compound, and constitute a menace to the health of all the operators in the compound.
In view of all the shortcomings and disadvantages of conventional soldering assemblies recited above and as a result of years of experience and exposure in the job, the inventor betook himself to the search for corrections thereof and has developed the soldering assembly according to the present invention which eliminates all the known defects of conventional executions by virtue of the safety and utility features realized hereunder.